iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by elflood37
Summary: Just a fun thing I decided to do to get back into writing. I did a few drabbles about Dramione! Hope you like them! Disclaimer: The fabulous JK owns her ideas, and the artists own their music. xx


**So, I haven't written anything in a long time. Sue me (not really!). I'm deleting and rewriting almost all of my work, so this is just something to pass the time with. I had fun writing under pressure, though! I hope you enjoy my crazy thoughts.**

**Thunder (Acoustic)-Boys Like Girls**

The summer holidays were something akin to a dream. Meeting in a Muggle café wasn't exactly the ideal place to see someone that you thought you hated, but all it took was a simple melodious laugh. And there they were. The Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess, becoming the other's summer soundtrack. Their conversation and banter was a combination of melodies and harmonies that came together to be something better than the radio. Their voices, simple instruments, managed to stay in each other's heads, playing over and over again, until all they could do was wish for more time. But on that last night, they just lay there in the grass, shouting to the deep gray sky, "Bring on the rain!" And there they were, listening to their thunder.

**So Close-Jennette McCurdy**

It had been a pretty tough time for Hermione Granger. The poor girl couldn't keep her head on straight. It wasn't the schoolwork, the studying, or the countless hours in the library that had her going crazy. Her heart was tied in so many knots because of the one and only Draco Malfoy. He was just about perfect, but she was sure that he didn't even know her name. "Granger" was all she was getting from him. But it still sounded so good on his lips! Hermione was gone, hook, line, and sinker. She knew she was out of her mind, but her heart was his to have and hold. Or worse, to break. She just didn't know how he managed to get so close when he was so far away!

**World Spins Madly On-The Weepies**

Draco woke up with very little energy and a massive headache. He was motionless, silently wishing that he was dead. He thought about where Hermione had gone with her friends, maybe getting themselves killed, but knew that he wasn't getting her back regardless. He was a still point in time, while she got to be off with Potter and Weasley. He knew it was them when his aunt dragged them in the house. But he couldn't be say it, or run off with them. He couldn't be with her. He just had to sit still and wait, while the world kept spinning.

**Not Alone-Darren Criss**

Hermione was sitting under a window in some far end of the castle. She didn't even know where she was. But it didn't matter. She was alone, wasn't she? Suddenly, she suspected the presence of someone else.

"Go _away_, Peeves, or I'll call the Baron on you!" she said without looking up.

"Well, what a greeting!" came a smooth male voice.

Wait, she thought. That was definitely not the poltergeist.

Hermione spun around a bit too quickly for her clumsy feet to catch her and stumbled a bit, until she was caught by two strong arms. She looked up, only to be staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Why do you want to be alone so much?" he asked her quite suddenly.

"Why do you care? Did you finally get knocked in the head with a bludger, or is that just me being too hopeful?" she cut at him.

"Look, Gra-_Hermione_, I know what it feels like to be alone. It sucks. Now, tell me, why did you look like you needed following out here to Merlin-knows-where in this bloody huge castle? I'm not giving up. You're going to have to tell me," he pressed.

"Well _Draco_, I'm sick of all of it," she replied hastily.

"All of what?"

"All of it! School, studying, friends, the whole shebang! I can't _do_ this anymore!" She was about to cry. Dear Merlin, she couldn't cry in front of Draco.

"Hermione, _Hermione_! Look at me."

She looked up like it would kill her. Surprisingly, she didn't see a monster, or the face of a bully. Instead, she saw bright grey eyes. They looked honest and loving. And somehow, in that moment, she realized that she would be okay. She would make it through. And she suspected that Draco knew, too.

**Only the Good Die Young- Billy Joel**

"Oh, c'mon Hermione! I promise, it's not dangerous!" Draco Malfoy yelled to his girlfriend.

"No. No, absolutely not. It most certainly is dangerous. I will _not _get on that broom with you if it is the last thing I do! I would much rather stay in here and study!" Hermione hastily responded.

"Well then," Draco answered. "I suppose this is going to be the last thing you do. Say goodbye to life forever, good girl!" With a laugh, he smoothly swept Hermione off the balcony of her Head Girl room and shot into the night as she shrieked with fright, and eventually, with laughter.

**Boyfriend-Best Coast**

Hermione wished more than anything that Draco Malfoy was her boyfriend. She knew that their tentative friendship wasn't something that she wanted to lose, but that didn't mean that she wasn't willing to break it to try. But his current girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, was prettier and skinnier, and was pretty smart to boot. But Hermione was smart, too, right? Of course she was. But she was also kind of pathetic. She of all girls knew that nothing was worse than sitting and waiting by the Heads portrait hole for him to waltz through it in all of his glory. If only she could get Astoria out of the picture! Then, they could sit together and watch the sunrise and do absolutely everything! Hermione shook her head at her ridiculous thoughts and got back to her studying. "One day," she whispered to herself, "I'll make that boy mine…"

**Now that I've tried it, I challenge you to pick a ship and go with it! Put your music player on shuffle and write for the amount of time the song plays for. I find it to be a great writing exercise. Really useful tip: Make a playlist with a ton of songs that you know the lyrics well to, so you don't have to bother looking up the lyrics or using a song that doesn't have a very easy topic to write about. Now go and have some fun with it! PM me if you do one because I'd love to read it!**

**Together in type,  
~Steff**


End file.
